Bloody Valentine
by Burning Snow
Summary: Songfic to Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte. Hiei loves Kurama, but Kurama is in love with someone else...Touya. Hiei decides to take an extreme course of action...


_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the song "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte._

_Dedicated, as always, to Angelkitsune._

_Yeah, all my work has been kind of angsty lately…but I've been upset, and writing just helps me vent. This is yaoi…sort of a love triangle, I suppose…Hiei loves Kurama, but Kurama and Touya are in love…so what does Hiei do? Well…that's what the song-fic is about! Enjoy!_

_…………………_

_**Oh my love, please don't cry**_

_**I wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life**_

&&&&&

Kurama...

I love you so much.

I would do anything...

Anything...

To always be at your side.

&&&&&

_**I ripped out his throat**_

I slowly pulled my bloodstained sword from the lifeless body before me. My hands shone bright crimson in the moonlight, my eyes glinted the same color. I had finally done it. I had finally killed him.

All those years...those painful years...were gone. Now the kitsune was mine, my own. There was no one to take him from me.

_**And called you on the telephone**_

I left the mangled body and ran silently through the treetops. My mind exploded with both joy and guilt over what I had just done.

No matter, I reassured myself. What is done, is done, after all. But now...now I had to meet with the fox.

_**To take off my disguise**_

I jumped down from a branch without a sound, but he felt my presence.

"Hello, Hiei," he greeted me.

I stuffed my tainted hands beneath my cloak and nodded in response. It was dark; I wouldn't have been able to see him if not for his brilliant hair.

Hair the color of his love's fresh blood...

_**Just in time to hear you cry**_

I mentally shook myself. I could not afford guilt. I could not afford to regret my actions. Regret was weakness. Regret was intolerable.

I suppose he noted my discomfort, for he asked, "Hiei? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, fox," I replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. Mentally kicking myself for the too-fast reply, I muttered, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He gave me a suspicious glance; I couldn't help but wince under his gaze.

_**When you mourn the death of your blood valentine**_

"Where is Touya? I thought you were both meeting me here."

The question startled me. I didn't think the subject would come up so soon.

_**The night he died**_

I shifted position to take attention away from my shock. How could I possibly tell him what I had done? I hadn't even told him how I felt...and now he expected me to tell him the whereabouts of his love. I was speechless for perhaps the first time in my life.

_**You mourned the death of your bloody valentine**_

He stared at me, waiting for an answer.

I looked away as I felt sweat forming on my forehead. Even though he couldn't see it, I felt self-conscious with beads of sweat trickling down my face.

"Hiei?" he pressed. I could feel his gaze intensify, only adding to my discomfort.

_**One last time, singing**_

"I-I don't know," I finally said, my voice shaking. I looked up at him to confirm my statement. "He told me he was coming...but I don't know where he is."

His eyes narrowed, and instantly I regretted what I had said. I had lied to his face! I had lied while staring him straight in the eye! Regret was weakness, but this regret was justified.

_**Oh my love, please don't cry**_

Silence fell between us as he let the subject pass. I should have been relieved, but sweat still hung heavy on my brow. Why didn't I tell him the truth? It would have been so much easier, so less painful.

"Kurama..." I breathed.

_**I wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life**_

His eyes were on me in response.

Regret again fell upon me like a bag of bricks. Why in the Worlds had I said his name?

I silently cursed myself while he waited for my words. I had to say something...but what could I say?

_**I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right**_

"Yes?" he finally questioned, his interest captured by my hesitation.

"I...I have to tell you something..." I stuttered.

This was it. I was finally forced to tell him how I felt, something I had been wanting to do since I met him, something that had been torturing me for years.

So why in Enma's name was I holding back?

_**All I know is that I love you tonight**_

"I...I've wanted to tell you for so long..." I murmured.

"Tell me what?" he asked softly, leaning down to meet my gaze.

My breathing quickened. He was so close...

"I love you, fox," I whispered.

His eyes widened in shock. "Hiei...I..."

_**There was police and flashing lights**_

I cut him off as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He tried to pull away, but I would not have that. Not when I had come so far.

_**The rain came down so hard that night**_

Finally he was able to shove me off. "No, Hiei! I love Touya, you know that!"

I glared at him. "You can't have Touya anymore, for he can't love you anymore!"

_**And the headlines read "A Lover Died"**_

His eyes grew, if possible, wider. "What are you talking about?"

"I-" I stopped. I couldn't tell him...not now.

He came to me, rage building in his beautiful emerald eyes. "Where is Touya?"

_**No tell-tale heart was left to find**_

I would not answer.

"Where is he?" Kurama yelled, now in a panic, and grabbed me by my cloak.

_**When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine**_

I simply kissed him again.

_**The night he died**_

In rage, the kitsune tried to hit me, but this time I would not let him escape. I grasped his shoulders and we fell to the ground, struggling, as he tried to get away.

_**You mourned the death of your bloody valentine**_

Finally he yanked his head away from mine and looked into my eyes. I saw the fear burning in his own.

"You...you didn't..." he panted. "Please tell me you didn't..."

_**One last time, singing**_

His eyes fell to my hands.

Now I was the panicked one. I realized this had been a mistake...a big mistake.

Hastily, I let go of him, trying to suppress my hands underneath my cloak. But it was too late.

_**Oh my love, please don't cry**_

He looked back at me in shock, silently pleading with me to tell him that this was just a big misunderstanding.

We sat there, no sound penetrating the darkness.

_**I wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life**_

"Hiei...the blood on your hands...I need to hear it's not his. Just...just tell me that. Please," he finally whispered.

_**I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right**_

"I wish I could, kitsune..." I said softly.

Fear flashed across his face. "I'm begging you, Hiei..."

"...but I can't..."

"No..."

_**All I know is that I love you tonight**_

"...I can't lie to you anymore..."

I stared deep into his penetrating eyes. He knew...he didn't want it to be true...but he knew.

_**He dropped you off, I followed him home**_

_**Then I stood outside his bedroom window**_

_**Standing over him he begged me not to do what I knew I had to do**_

_**'Cause I'm so in love with you**_

"I killed Touya."

_**Oh my love, please don't cry**_

He threw himself onto the grass, sobbing. I wanted so much to comfort him, to tell him it would be alright. But, after what I had done...his forgiveness seemed impossible.

_**I wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life**_

Suddenly...seeing him grieve...I was overcome by guilt and despair. A tear ran down my face.

"Kurama...I'm sorry..."

_**I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right**_

"...I never meant to hurt you...I just wanted you for my own."

_**All I know is that I love you tonight**_

"I'm sorry I'm so selfish..."

At that, something lodged itself in my chest. I looked down to see a sharp blade of grass embedded in my flesh.

"Apology accepted, Hiei," Kurama said quietly, not even looking up.

_**Tonight**_

I fell to the ground, and blackness began to envelop my world.

"I love you, Kurama..."

End-


End file.
